


What love is ...

by EarthGal



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 14:58:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12301569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthGal/pseuds/EarthGal
Summary: Erik loves Charles. It's as simple as that.





	What love is ...

When Charles is around, Erik - now Magneto - _feels_ his presence. Like metal. Wedged deep in his bones.

This is what love is, he supposes; allowing another a certain brand of omnipotence over one's soul. Perpetually gravitating towards them, regardless of mutant powers or lack thereof. 

In Erik's dreams, they're not rivals, he's not magneto, Charles is not 'professor'. They are together; iron and magnet. Molded. One.


End file.
